A kitten in the family
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: Basically the ROTG cast as felines (where Pitch is a good guy). Manny (the Man in the Moon) is a veterinarian with a small family of cats. North is the leader, Tooth the aunt, Pitch the stern (caring) uncle, Sandy the sleepy uncle, Bunny as the older brother figure, and the newest addition to the family, Jack the kitten. Horrible summary, but it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

I had a nice dream last night (after reading some Family!Rotg fanfics) and I dreamt of them as cats. It was such a good dream...

But here's the cute thing:

North = White Siberian Forest cat (Jack's dad)

Tooth = Thai cat (old breed related to a Siamese cat) (The cheerful aunt who may or may not know that Pitch likes her, North's adopted sister)

Bunnymund = Australian Mist cat (the older brother figure, tries the loner tough image, OC Anastasia's adopted brother)

Sandy = Selkirk Rex (the sleepy uncle)

Pitch = Korat (the stern but caring uncle who is crushing on Tooth)

Jack = White Ragamuffin (North's only surviving kitten)

Anastasia = Ragamuffin (OC for reasons)

Man in Moon/ Manny = Human/Veterinarian (owner of the cat family)

I took time to decide which guardian went with each breed with what I knew about them. It might not make sense, but if you research, you might agree with my choices on the cat breeds.

-Edit 01/12/13-

- Story time!-

North pawed into the quiet warm room, his long whiskers quivered as he approached the bed where his last born kitten laid. His only surviving son. It was so heartbreaking for the long-haired feline to handle at the remembrance of the day's earlier events.

It was dreadful to what happened to his beloved mate and the rest of the litter, no one had expected for the neighbor's dog to get loose and attack the weak mother and her newborns in their built in cathouse, while he was outside hunting in the cold January snow, to bring a small present to his mate.

It was a traumatizing sight that greeted him at his return.

Crimson stained snow.

A very upset veterinarian struggling to hold down a rabid dog, while the rest of his housemates, surrounded the now cool body of the new mother and their litter that didn't have a chance in this world of the living.

He could still remember the heart wrenching yowls his adopted sister Tooth gave out as she grieved the loss of their new additions. She had been looking forward at being a proud aunt and had even wanted to kitten-sit the expecting litter.

Bunnymund (Bunny for short) had lowered his head and looked away, anger and sadness etched on his furry face. The Australian Mist cat's body was tense from the battle with the dog, but the loss of one of his family members was apparently hard on him. He had lost his older sister who had adopted him as her brother when he was abandoned as a kitten.

The sudden surprised noise that Sandy made as Pitch began to move aside the limp body to reveal a small shivering snow covered kitten, its mews so faint, that if not for their advance hearing, they wouldn't have caught it.

Anastasia had fought to her last breath to protect the last of her offspring she would never be able to see grow up.

Thankfully Manny had caught on with the new discovery and gently picked up the cold kitten from the snow with his warm hands and hurried inside to one of the recovery rooms he had in case of emergency house calls. Luckily he had corner of the room set up with a big warm animal futon with a nest of blankets ready. North followed right behind his owner, determined to stick by his kitten's side.

The Siberian growled low in anger, angry at the dog, angry at himself for not being there for his Anastasia. Luckily their owner Manny and the rest of the resident cats had intervened before the dog finished the job. But it had dealt a harsh blow on the white feline. He lost his love and most of his kittens that he was so ready to raise alongside his beloved.

But all he had left was this small fragile life. Serious blue eyes soften as North took in the small form that lay in cushions, slightly moving every once in a while, giving out small weak mews as if looking for comfort.

Comfort from a mother's unconditional love he would never know. Comfort from siblings that it would never get a chance to play and grow with.

It was rather depressing to even hope for this little one to live, especially since after looking more closely and comparing it to the others that had been murdered, it was the runt of the litter.

Thankfully, Manny was a very well prepared veterinarian, so at the moment he was retrieving a small nursing bottle with formula for newborn kittens. The other housecats stayed outside, patrolling around, tense after the battle with the murderous canine. The vet had managed to call the dog's owner (who was horrified at her dog's actions), and had the canine securely taken back home, Manny was more of a cat person, despite his profession.

Lowering his head, North gently nuzzled the soft white fur that his kitten had apparently inherited from him, imprinting the small male's scent, giving out a deep proud purr. A small pink nose faintly twitched as the newborn did the same, while it continued to mew in hunger. His eyes and ears closed to the world, making it even more vulnerable.

The Siberian rose unto the cushions and curled around his kitten, giving it small gently licks to comfort him as he waited for his owner to return with food for the hungry kit.

As much as he knew that the chances of this small kitten living were slim, he did have strong hope. And if his son managed to make it, he would do his best to raise his kitten just as his Anastasia would have wanted him to.

-Line Break-

Edit: 01/12/2013 – Corrected and added more to this chapter. Working on chapter two.

Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, followed, I'm really glad you liked it and want more. 0w0

Silent-insaneminako


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, welcome back! Here's chapter two, and thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, story alerts/favorites/etc.…It means a lot, and I'm glad you guys had wanted me to continue with this story. If you're not aware yet, I added and fixed a bit of the first chapter, so if you haven't already, please go back and read. ^ ^ Here's chapter two. It's a bit short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, if I did, I would have made sure North was Jack's real dad from the very beginning and prevented his loneliness from the start of his rebirth.

* * *

Manny was known to be a very cheerful and kind vet. His home was open to an array of different patients to bring from the office in case of last minute treatment, and those patients were the most grateful for his help.

Although his house was never empty of critters, he really was just the owner of a small group of cats. And his cats were well known around his local neighborhood for being rather protective of their territory. Not that it was bad since they haven't attacked any people or other animals, but just really protective of their home.

And plus they helped with his at-home patients, by comforting and keeping company. So it was almost therapeutic to have them around. Each cat had their own story, and how they ended up in his care. And he treasured each moment he had with every one of them.

So at the moment, he was completely devastated. One of his two females, Anastasia had been attacked and killed along with her litter of newborn kittens by a neighbor's escaped dog. The poor light coffee colored ragamuffin had fought to the last end to try to protect her kits. And despite the end result and even with the help of the rest of his cats and himself; only one kitten managed to survive.

As he held the shivering crying newborn in his large hands, an unexplainable feeling washed over him, and he soon identified it as hope. With this, he was very determined to keep this one alive. For his sake and for the other cats.

Back to the matter at hand, he had prepared a small bottle of formula he had (what kind of vet would he be if wasn't stocked with these type of things, you never know when you'll need it), and walked back to the nice warm room he had left to see North curled up around his kitten, grooming it to keep the small thing warm as it gave out its tiny mews.

"Hey there, big guy, keeping the little nipper warm I see. Here, I got what he needs here."

After gingerly picking up the small furball, he positioned it in a warm towel, and nudged the nipple of the bottle to it's mouth. The little guy instantly took the hint and latched on to it, hungrily suckling on its first meal.

"Well, he seems to have your appetite, North." Manny joked as he made sure the baby didn't overdo it. His large cat gave out a deep meow in agreement as he watched his owner feed his offspring. A few moments of silence followed, with only the small sounds of the bottle being sucked, until the small thing finally let go, using his weak little paws to try to move away from it, and burrow into the towel for warmth.

"Seems like its sleepy now", the vet stated as he settled the small towel back into the cat bed, with the large Russian feline curling up, protective around it, showing off that's he's ready to settle in for the rest of the day.

-Line Break –

Four pair of eyes watched their owner exit the room, all restraining the urge to rush into the room to see their new member of their group.

A dark male cat with glowing yellow eyes looked ready to pounce to the door, only to be stopped by a golden sand colored companion.

"Let me pass, Sanderson." Pitch growled out. He wanted to make sure, that their efforts in the end weren't in vain. That there was hope that the small one was still….

The said cat shook his head, his silent gesture denying him access. Pitch knew he could push past his closest friend, but he didn't. If Sanderson wouldn't let him through, it was for good reason. As he frustrated this made him feel, he will have to comply with the former's wish.

"Pitch…let's leave them alone for now…." Came the quiet voice of Toothina as she laid curled up next to a emotionless Bunnymund who just stared at the floor, unnaturally quiet. They let him be, considering he was the youngest of their adult group, just a fresh adult cat, but still had the heart of a kitten.

The black cat sighed before turning around and walking away, the adrenaline from earlier had left him feeling drained and exhausted. With addiction of the death of one of their own, his mental state was jumbled and he knew he need some rest before he can deal with any more. He trusted the others to inform him if anything else occurred.

And as each step of his paws lead him further away from the room where the small kitten stayed in, he can only hope in his being that it would survive. Not just for it's own sake, but for North's. The said cat will be completely broken if the survival of the offspring did not pull through. He had already lost his mate and other kittens, he didn't need what could be the last of ray of happiness to disappear on him too.

-I'm just a line, please don't pay much attention to me...—

Wow, I didn't expect such activity on this story. Sorry this chapter was so darn short and really late. Been busy lately, but I'll try to update soon with the next chapter which will involve Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch.

BTW, there's a poll for what story I should update next.


End file.
